


The Adventures of BlueMan and RedBoy

by wildxwired



Category: Schitt’s Creek (TV) RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Noah and Redmond are bros, Pining, a smidge of angst, missing each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 23:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20380135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildxwired/pseuds/wildxwired
Summary: Though he’s always exhausted at the end of the day, sleep doesn’t find Dan easily. He tosses and turns in too much space, fluffing and flattening pillows that feel nothing like Noah’s chest and rearranging starched sheets that feel nothing like his strong embrace.





	The Adventures of BlueMan and RedBoy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xoxxblitz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoxxblitz/gifts).

> Sort of a sequel to The Sight Of Lovers
> 
> I haven’t written anything with this little dialogue in it before! Oops?

Haggard is one of the words that makes Dan cringe, but right now he can’t think of a single other word to describe his current state. He doesn’t sleep well on these trips, even less so since he started spending most nights coiled around his boyfriend of almost a year. Even the nicest cotton sheets in the nicest four star hotels on the right side of LA don’t compare to the well washed sheets of Noah’s bed, or the threadbare flannel comforter he pulls over them on particularly chilly nights.

Sighing, Dan shakes away the thought of his boyfriend’s sleep warm bare chest and scrubs a hand over his face as he steps into the hotel elevator. He grimaces at his reflection in the mirrored wall and makes a mental note to pick up some more concealer before his next meeting. The lack of sleep shows from the bags under his eyes to the blotchy patches running down the stubble on his neck.

_Haggard_.

Luckily, he and the PopTV executives go way back, even before his MTV days for one or two, so he doesn’t have to stand on ceremony as much as he’s had to for the majority of the trip.

As he’s sliding into his cab, his phone buzzes from his front pocket.

It’s Noah. Dan clutches the phone a little tighter, excitement and warmth spreading through his fingers as he slides open the notification. In the photo inside, Noah and Redmond pose for the camera in matching Blue Jays caps. Noah’s smile is bright and goofy stretched over fresh stubble, and Redmond looks positively delighted by his new hat that swallows his ears.

Dan doesn’t realise he’s laughing until the driver smiles knowingly at him in the rear view mirror. He chews at his grin as he saves the photo, adding it to the ever growing album since Noah first started looking after Redmond during Dan’s business trips some six months ago. The folder (named The Adventures of Blue Man and Red Boy) has near fifty images of his boyfriend and his fur baby enjoying time together, mostly wearing/eating/drinking various blue items as they watch baseball on Noah’s flat screen.

The album is a great source of happiness for Dan, especially on trips like these. It’s his two lives, the past of years spent soothing his loneliness with his beloved partner in crime and the present of sweet days with his boyfriend, coming together and shining brightly like a beacon to Dan’s future.

He thumbs through the images during lulls in the meeting, and when he’s just about to put his phone away to continue talking about ratings overseas, another message pops up.

Noah’s outstretched arm extends towards Redmond (who’s sitting tidily on a comfy looking wicker chair) holding an impressively stacked ice cream cone, blue and red swirled ice cream scoops towering above Noah’s strong hand.

With a smile, Dan texts back - _save me some xo_ \- before stuffing his phone back into his pocket.

*

Though he’s always exhausted at the end of the day, sleep doesn’t find Dan easily. He tosses and turns in too much space, fluffing and flattening pillows that feel nothing like Noah’s chest and rearranging starched sheets that feel nothing like his strong embrace.

Dan tries watching TV, but everything makes him think of home, of Noah and comfort and safety and warmth. He tries to watch the news but is either too depressed or anxious to sleep or desperately wants Noah’s opinion.

Sometimes, if Noah’s still awake, they’ll text or FaceTime. Sometimes Noah’s messages get filthy as he describes all the ways he wants to take Dan apart, and Dan will jerk himself off thinking about Noah’s hands and mouth. Occasionally, if he’s really worked up, Dan will watch the video they made. With his headphones in and volume turned high, he’ll lose himself in a symphony of _them_. He can never let it get right to the end, when Noah says he loves him, knowing that if he does the ache will be enough to destroy his itinerary and push him on the next flight home.

*

Breakfast meetings are usually the worst, but one of the perks of going into business with members of your family and extended family is you get to shovel your face with bacon and pastries while yawning and texting your boyfriend - completely free of judgement.

Well. Maybe not _completely_. His dad gives him worrying looks and asks him to call his mom soon, his uncle winks a lot, and Kevin and Michael shoot knowing smiles across the table each time Dan’s phone buzzes, eventually asking how Noah is and sending their regards.

The next time Dan’s phone buzzes, it’s a boomerang of Noah and Redmond both jumping for a frisbee. Dan smiles fondly and watches the video play and reverse and play again, over and over until Kevin kicks him under the table, bringing him back to the conversation.

Though it’s with people he loves, the producers meeting drags until they’re the only people left in the restaurant and Dan’s stomach is starting to wonder about lunch.

His dad hugs him tight as they part, telling him, in the most loving way he can, that Dan looks like shit and needs to get some rest. _‘I need to get some Noah’_ Dan wants to say, but instead hugs his father back just as tight and promises that he’ll call his mom tomorrow.

He stays in the restaurant for a while, answering emails and researching nice weekend vacation spots, until the staff starts to set up around him for lunch.

The staff are kind. He’s in this hotel so often he knows a lot of them by name. They offer to set him up a more private table for lunch, but he politely declines, instead ordering lunch to his room where he can finish emails until his Skype call.

When Dan gets back to his room, there’s an email from his building manager detailing maintenance to the plumbing in the coming weeks. He sighs. He wants to text Noah and ask if he and Red can stay for a while, but just as he picks up his phone, their last argument weighs heavy on his mind...

__“I have to go, most of my career is in LA.”__

__

__

_ __“Because you used to live in LA, and now you live here. You can build a career here, too. You can do everything you do there here in Toronto.”___

__

__

_ _ __“I don’t want that. I’m not like you, I want more than just-”____

__

__

_ _ _ __“Just what?” _____

__

__

_ _ _ _ __“I didn’t mean-”______

__

__

_ _ _ _ _ __“What? Just a local career? Just theatre projects and CBC specials?”_______

__

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ __“That’s not what I meant. You know how proud I am of you, you know how amazing I think you are. It’s just, most of my connections are in LA.”________

__

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ __“Right. And you just made a Canadian TV show in Canada with mostly Canadian production because you don’t know anyone here.”_________

__

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __“Noah…”__________

__

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __“No. Why am I even surprised? I can’t even get you to move in with me, let alone move the rest of your life here.”__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Dan’s phone buzzes, pulling him from his thoughts. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _It’s another photo. Noah and Redmond are at a drive in, the same drive in he and Dan spent most weekends at last winter, watching various classics. In the photo, Redmond’s in the driver’s seat, head resting atop the steering wheel as he watches The Secret Life of Pets. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Dan aches to be with them. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _*_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _The next day, Dan feels considerably brighter. He’s actually managed a decent sleep and woken up to a series of cute messages from Noah, all exclaiming excitement at the fact that Dan will be home in two days. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _His first meeting isn’t for a few hours, so he manages a slow morning, taking his time to shower, dress and eat. He answers emails and even calls his mom, thankful he sounds more rested than his father has probably told her. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _He misses his parents. Probably one of the only perks to his constant LA trips is getting to see his parents so much. When he’d finally sold his LA apartment just as he and Noah were getting together, they’d been sad but they understood. LA had been good to him, but like his past relationships, it had also held him down. The sheer amount of beautiful people who seemingly had it all were a lot to compete with, and Dan hated that feeling. In Toronto, he didn’t have to compete. It was home. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _It will always be home. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _In the car on the way to his new eyewear line design preview (the one meeting he’s actually extremely excited to attend), he fires off a few more emails and messages Noah, rereading some of his earlier messages and feeling contented by the sweetness of them. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _He gets back a picture of Redmond sitting happily next to Noah’s accordion, a quirky caption from Noah about a boys jam night below it. Dan’s grin hurts his cheeks as he saves it to the Adventure folder. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Later, on a high from hours of marvelling at the result of months of creative brainstorming with the design team, Dan meets his close friend Trevor for dinner. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _He spills his guts over steaks (that he of course snaps a shot of to send to Noah) and wine, letting Trevor confirm what’s already in his heart. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“It’s just been me and Red for so long. I loved the life I built.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“But, do you love Noah enough to make him a permanent part of that?” Trevor asks, even though they both know the answer. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Another photo comes through. It’s Noah and Redmond both staring at an empty shot glass, Noah looking loopy and flushed like he’s already had a few. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _*_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _A gallery event has Dan up early the next day. It’s an lgbt+ event and some local artists are showing Schitt’s Creek inspired works that Dan is eager to see. He’s meeting Trevor and Julia there, which makes him extremely happy. They’ve both proven excellent event wing persons, many times over. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _When he wakes, there’s an adorable photo waiting for him in his messages. Noah and Redmond laze atop the bed sheets, bathed in the brilliant light that spills in from the large bedroom windows. There’s a funny caption about hangovers; they both look sleepy and comfy and Dan wants nothing more than to be between them. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _The image makes him smile all the way through the event. He loves being a part of this community and he loves that Noah’s a part of it too. He browses through all the gorgeous, meaningful art - not just the Schitt’s Creek inspired pieces - and imagines some of them hanging at home...except, he’s not imagining _his_ apartment. He’s picturing the sleek landscape canvas of watercolour hills in Noah’s living room, right above his record player. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _As the feeling ripples through his calm like a disruptive pebble, there’s another photo from Noah of him and Redmond cooking bacon and eggs, Redmond waiting patiently as Noah holds up a spatula triumphantly. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Dan strokes his thumb over Noah’s face on the screen. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Tomorrow can’t come quick enough. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _*_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _When Dan lands in Toronto, he hails a cab and heads straight for Noah’s. He can feel the excitement thrumming through his chest, and a forty minute drive from the airport feels almost as long as the six days he has been away. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Noah sends Dan a photo of Redmond sat facing the door, waiting for him to get home. In the next photo, there’s an empty chair next to Red, where Noah says they’ll wait together. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Dan clutches the phone to his chest and doesn’t stop until he’s outside Noah’s apartment, stuffing it back into his pocket so he can unlock the door with the key Noah gave him many months before. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _When he pushes the door open, he’s instantly greeted with a barrage of hugs from his two very excited loved ones. Redmond barks and jumps, scratching at Dan’s knees as Noah throws his arms around Dan’s waist and holds him tight, head pressed against his shoulder. Dan puts a hand on them both and takes a deep breath, like it’s the first time he’s been able to fill his lungs since he left. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“My favourite boys,” he breathes, turning to press a kiss to Noah’s temple before pulling away to scoop a happy and wriggly Redmond up in his arms. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _They heap onto the couch in a tangled ball of snuggles until Noah finally frees a hand enough to pull his phone out and order pizza. After they’ve eaten together in happy silence, Redmond receives his daily dental chew from Dan and trots to his bed in Noah’s room to gnaw until he falls asleep. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Noah wipes crust crumbs from Dan’s chin before tilting his face into a soft and slow kiss, which quickly evolves into _welcome home_ handjobs. In the afterglow, Noah dozes against Dan’s chest. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“I wish you could stay home forever,” he mumbles, half asleep. Dan’s not sure if he means Toronto or right here, but he suspects it’s both. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _He lets Noah nap for a while, longer than he should, because Noah looks as content as Dan feels, like this is the first time in a week they’ve both been able to breathe. He watches his boyfriend sleep, feels his chest rise and fall against his side. Nothing has ever felt more right. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _When Dan finally wakes Noah to leave, Noah looks at him with eyes as heavy as Dan’s heart. He doesn’t want to leave, every fibre of his being wants to mould with the couch so he can’t move, but there’s that one last stubborn thread of fear that’s nettling at his back until he’s slipping out from under Noah regretfully. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _They say goodbye at the door, Dan’s bag over his shoulder, one hand clutching Redmond’s leash and the other tangled in Noah’s growing hair as they kiss hurriedly. Dan whispers that he loves him, thanks him for taking such good care of Redmond and promises to call tomorrow. Noah’s eyes are silently pleading, pulling Dan back down in their magnetic field as they kiss again. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Against the now closed door, Dan presses his eyes shut and heaves a breath, the ache for Noah keeping him weighted to the spot. He feels like he can’t move, like the cells in his body physically won’t let him; like each one of them knows that this is where Dan needs to be to function. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _He needs Noah to function. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _When Redmond whines and yips like he knows just what Dan’s thinking, Dan whips back around and knocks rapidly at the door. It opens almost immediately, revealing a slightly watery eyed Noah who’s wearing a look of surprise and concern. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Did you mean it?” Dan blurts. “That you want us stay forever?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Instead of words, Noah wraps a large hand around the back of Dan’s neck and devours his mouth, kissing Dan like he really means it. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Because he really _does_ mean it - and this time, so does Dan._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on tumblr: wildxwired


End file.
